thaeradarfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Nations
'Humans are quick to consider Thaeradar the center of the world. Few remember that we barely escaped the orcs and elves, and fewer still stop to consider the other nations that also lurk beyond those colossi." -Aldous Evrard, excerpt from the Grand Atlas, Vol 2 The Totalitarium of the Elven Brethren Beyond the Steffen barony and the Jochem forest lies the Totalitarium. Stretched across a broad land of forests and lakes called Sy'alil'merim by the elves, it is one of the largest nations in the area. It has long been at war with the Orcan Empire, with most battles taking place along a disputed zone immediately north of Thaeradar now coined the Bloodied Lands. Being composed of ex-slaves from both lands, Thaeradar saw frequent skirmishes with the elves until the High King Thaeradar VII (father of the present king) negotiated the Jochem forest pact, a non-aggression treaty that ended the elven attacks in exchange for an active embassy at Thaeradar's court to monitor for potential ties to the Empire. While the Totalitarium gives the impression of a unified people acting under a nominal king (presently Prince Hasylir of House Cae'avail), the myriad high families of the elves are often at odds with each other. While they do not resort to blood feuds in the way of the Orcan Empires clans, the situation is not entirely dissimilar. The maneuverings of the families often see exiles as a result, many of which cross into Thaeradar, as do lower born elves who try and escape the harsh caste system. The Totalitarium boasts powerful magics and skilled warriors, but while an elven combatant can often match many orcan, they suffer from slower breeding and lesser numbers, which has maintained the stalemate in the Bloodied lands. The elves pride themselves on their culture and sense of aesthetics, with some astounding architecture that oft seems to blend into the landscape itself. They have strong followings for many of the gods, while others practise worship of the Fey Folk. The Orcan Empire The Empire of the Orcs is a harsh one, nestled across the rocky and hilly terrain northwest of Thaeradar. The orcs continue a long standing war against the Elven Totalitarium, and also make a constant presence along Thaeradar's northwestern border, where the mountains thin down somewhat along the Daric barony. Brief treaties have at times been made with one orc clan or another, but often fail when clans or chieftains shift, a common practice in the Empire where ascension by ritual combat is frequent. The disorganization of the clans also proves to be a foe to its efforts, as their numbers and martial prowess are otherwise quite dominating. The Dragons Fang clan has maintained its presence atop the Empire for the last forty years, a longstanding rule for its chieftain, Emperor Gaervul the Twice Grown (named as such for his tremendous height, and rumoured to be of not entirely orcan descent). Orcs are known to use magic, but with a certain lack of finesse, often as a supporting siege weapon. Their martial prowess varies with some elite troops, but many who subsist on simply being vicious. Bringing various clans into a unified force without bloodshed occurring is also a difficulty. Nonetheless, their sheer number (and enslavement of other monsters and races) provide them a veritable font of soldiers/ Orcan architecture is well-constructed, although often favouring practical over any aesthetic value and they often enlist the Ogres of Jarlgrym for greater effect with such (as well as weaponsmithing, though orcan smiths are certainly quite capable themselves). They worship the Gods, including the oft-disfavoured Ioudas, with some making pacts with the Demons as well. Balavar and the Emerald Archipelago A myriad of islands in the Emerald Sea south-southeast of Thaeradar, the Emerald Archipelago is dominated by the Gnomish guilds for the most part. Although kept secret from outsiders, somewhere within lies their hidden capital of Balavar, rumoured to be a strange and nigh-impenetrable feat of engineering. While the Guilds are quite willing to trade with outsiders, and have designated ports for this purpose, attempting to venture too deep into the archipelago is to doom oneself to engaging their strange vessels (which are able to move without oars, and make their own small winds via enormous fans), and land-based “Dragon towers”, that spew flame and catapult like shot. For its part, Balavar and its gnomes are known to exist in a wide array of guilds, with a gnome leaving their birth family to adopt their chosen guild when they come of age. It is not clear how exactly their government work to outsiders. Gnomes who betray secrets of their Guild, or of Balavar as a whole are ruthlessly hunted as renegades by every guild. Balavar does come into skirmish with the lizard-like races that dwell along the coastlines and offshore isles, as well as pirates, but have largely managed to hold their place with their inventions. The ogres of Jarlgrym prove their most dangerous foes, but only occasionally take into the sea. Gnomish architecture is known to use much more metal then many races, though it still maintains a certain aesthetic. A scholarly race despite their merchant-like organization, they often collect knowledge and research into rare things. While not often overtly religious, their patron god is Moran. Koragar Not overmuch is said of the dwarves nation, for few actually have visited it in full. A few above ground forts and lookouts exist, but the bulk of it is underground tunnel-ways between labyrinthine (for other races anyways, dwarves have little trouble navigating the passages even without their secret runes that acts as guideposts). Much of their trade is done out of Stonesmouth (in the human tongue), a fortified port on the southeastern pat of the peninsula. Dwarves refer to themselves in clans, though theylack the feuding aspect of orcan clans or elven families. While many clans also hold a similar trade, they do not equate to gnomish guilds either. Koragar's main enemy is the neighbouring land of Jarlgrym, home to the Ogres, though they had many a skirmish along their border with the Orcan Empire before the orcs attention became more occupied with facing the Totalitarium. Their above ground architecture is extremely well-built, if rather simply practical, with those few who visit their underground tunnels speaking of true wonders of carving and engineering. Their weapons and armour are second to none, and they also make fine jewelry, adorned with gems from deep in the earth. While often regarded as gruff warriors and smiths, the dwarven nation also boasts great libraries and longstanding culture, much of it hidden from outsiders in the dwarven tongue, or their secret runed language. Ansgar is their main religious patron, and regarded as the father of their race, and they hold a certain contempt for the various wandering and treacherous gods. Jehmar'Sad If one dares to traverse the wilds beyond the Lost Barony, or sails along the equally dangerous coastal route, they will encounter the walled enclaves of Jehmar'Sad. It is wise to make ones intent for trade clear from the outset, for the Jehm are quick to silence a threat with lethal force. Traders are only allowed little contact in the few open markets, and the Jehm are known for their elaborate masks and robes when dealing with outsiders. The Totalitarium attempted an invasion of Jehmar'Sad late in the sixth age, which was defeated utterly, and those of elven blood in their lands have been killled on site since this. The Pale Sea Situated north of the disputed lands betwee the Totalitarium and the Empire, the region clled the Pale Sea is a wasteland of drifting snow, punctured by frozen crags, and icy lakes. While only the rarest of travellers from Thaeradar has ventured to this remote locale, tales and sometimes alleged goods come through what little trade exists with the Empire. These tales speak of the Ra-E'lyn a ghost like people, alleged to take the shapes of the wastelands denizens. Category:Setting Info Category:Nations Category:Geography